


It Really Is Stronger

by Brien_James



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brien_James/pseuds/Brien_James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins never know if they can marry for love, so when you're gay, you might have to keep your options open. Even to someone outside your house. This is a story about what can happen to even a big bad Slytherin who falls for the meekest Gryffindor, and the future that comes out of that one change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an abandoned piece by Oso el Peligroso titled 'Early Bird Gets the Worm' on ff.net. It is not a continuation, but most events can be assumed to have happened as they did in the other story. For those who don't care to read the other story, don't worry! I've written a summary of prior events. Because the majority of this story is Mature for language and mentions of sex and there are only a handful of chapters with explicit activities in them, those chapters are marked. I may post the M-only versions of those chapters later, but to be honest I think some of the dialog and description I have to leave out for them makes them lesser pieces of the whole.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or global concepts herein. My name is not J.K. Rowling, and this is not meant as a threat to her ownership of Harry Potter.

 **Reader Beware** : Homosexual Relationship, "British" Dialogue with American Spelling.

 

* * *

_It had been a fleeting thing, this chance meeting between one Vincent Crabbe and Neville Longbottom who had stumbled upon his hiding place. What was he hiding from? Well firstly, that his shadow and former friend Gregory Goyle had figured out he was bent, something Vincent had really only figured out for himself last year, and damn his greedy midnight stares at the other boy's bare chest for giving himself away. However, Goyle had cornered him early this morning in the showers and gone bizarre after paralyzing him with a hex._

__

_Essentially he had accused Vincent of sleeping with or dating Neville, and had intended to punish him for sleeping with the enemy. Something he hadn't done. The manner of his punishment had started as torture under Goyle's wand but he managed to break the curse once the other teen had begun to fondle his privates and elicited an erection. That was when he bolted and went into hiding in the abandoned green houses. Neville had stumbled on him and knocked him down with a lightning fast hex, which surprised and impressed Vincent, even though it had infuriated him at the time._

__

_It had resulted in the softer boy tending to his wounds and his feelings. That had resulted in some unexpected cuddling and then a first kiss. He wasn't sure whether Neville had been snogging half the Gryffindor dorm or not, but it was Vincent's first kiss and it confused him. Made him question himself a bit, and ultimately somewhere in the back of his mind he asked himself if he was going to be punished for the crime, he might as well get his jollies in. Then he felt funny, and it went from mutual oral stimulation to something more emotional. Getting off was one thing, but falling for a Gryffindor was another. That was when he got up, made his excuses, and left._

 

Vincent avoided looking at the pudgy Gryffindor as he ran. Now was not the time to be exploring his emotions, or his urges to rut with another boy after feeling a hint of attachment. Especially not the weakest boy in school from the rival house whom he had just shared his first kiss with. It just wasn't done, especially not in their school years and before either of them had done anything noteworthy.

Sure a Slytherin and a Gryffindor might form a couple after Hogwarts. The celebrity or the notoriety of their family names might overshadow their otherwise unusually disparate union in the eyes of the British wizarding world. It was just like that in the stories Vincent had read as a boy. Polly Pillister, a Slytherin, manipulated events so that Edward Egglesworth, a Gryffindor minister, took notice, and convinced him to take an interest. He wooed her, and the book ended in an enviable marriage, and an increase in status for both their families.

Vincent's life wasn't like that. First he still had to deal with the fact that his former best friend was going to torture him for being anything but straight. Then he was going to torture him some more for having done it with Neville Longbottom. That meant that he was going to get it really badly for fooling around with the most "useless", "cowardly", "inconsequential" student in their year, who just happened to be a member of another house, oh and not just any house but the one house that hated Slytherin with a passion.

For all that Longbottom was more like a Hufflepuff, he was still not exactly the sort he should take home to Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe and present as an ideal mate. First, there'd be the disappointment that he preferred his own gender, followed by the expectation that he legitimize his paramour immediately so as to minimize the stigma on the family. Even worse they'd both be expected to pay for half the wedding because neither of them had done a blamed thing of note in their lives! Wait, why was he planning a wedding in his head with Longbottom?!? He didn't even like the boy!

Vincent's cheeks grew hotter as he thought back to how it just used to be fun to pick on him, but then he had recently been feeling weird when he and Goyle would sidle up behind the preoccupied male. He didn't feel like himself until they had put Longbottom back in his place and hurried sniggering away. He didn't even understand how someone more useless in Potions class than himself could just look so... so pathetically cute after blowing up his caldron half the time.

He stopped running through the school and collapsed against the wall of the corridor that lead into the Slytherin common room. Did he just admit to himself that Neville Longbottom was cute? Shit! He did like him. From the mutual exchange from before it was obvious that Neville didn't really hate him. Maybe if he went in, let Goyle pick up hexing him were he left off this morning, and kept out of Malfoy's way he might be able to stay out of everyone's notice long enough to follow through. Besides he could just lie and say that he could tell Neville was a bender from a mile away and he just wanted to get into his pants.

Well, Goyle might believe that, but Draco Malfoy on the other hand would see through that lie fairly easily. It was best he hid his feelings for his blond cherub deep down, or he'd be exposed and nothing would be possible until summer, at which time he was sure Neville's grandmother would probably try to get him arrested if he went looking to date her grandson. Groaning, he whispered the password, and waited for entry, so he could head into the dormitory to the room he shared with the rest of the boys in his year.

He pushed the door open and walked inside to the shifting gazes of Malfoy, Goyle, and Zabini. Theodore Nott was still out half an hour before curfew. "Ah, Crabbe," Draco said. He stood and walked over to him, leaning forward, "Where were you all day? Goyle said he hadn't seen you since first light." Vincent looked over at Greg and saw the other teen flash him a smile with a little too much teeth to be genuine.

"Just about. It's Sunday," he said, trying to weather Draco's sudden interest.

"Oh no, that won't do. You're going to give me an account of your entire day. I might have needed you for something and you were 'about' all day long. If you feel like keeping your own council, fine, I can't force you, but, you'll be going to detention," Draco said. Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing. His long time friend Draco Malfoy was threatening to use his prefect powers on him? On him? How many years had he basically done whatever Draco wanted without ever being asked twice? How many years had he been a true friend, keeping all his secrets and aiding him at every turn?

"Do you want to start where my best friend molested me in the shower, or do you want me to skip to the boring stuff?" he asked, the barb directed firmly at Greg for being a bastard this morning and at Draco for insisting on knowing everything about his life down to the second if Draco hadn't ordered him away on some errand.

Draco spun on Gregory and Blaise clamped his mouth shut, and hastily headed out of the room. "Explain this, Goyle!" he thundered out. The door shut with a final thump, and Vincent heard what he thought was a silencing charm going into effect over the room.

Vincent should have realized that Draco and Blaise would close ranks on his behalf. He was pleased that what he wanted was happening so he asked calmly, "I thought he told you? I knew I shouldn't lie to you, Draco, if he had."

Greg backed away from Draco's enraged advance and stared at Vincent, almost as if he were saying 'I wouldn't have involved him. Now I'm gonna get it but you're gonna get it so much worse.' Instead of saying that he tried to explain, "Crabbe's a shirt lifter. I've seen him sneaking glances at my body when he thinks nobody's looking."

Draco looked at Goyle as if to say he didn't care. Instead he said, "A big, tough, loyal, gay boy is just as good at doing what I require as a straight one. But you took it upon yourself to what? Fix him? I didn't think you were dumb enough to think that is possible."

"No, no. I was gonna punish him. He's been consorting with the enemy," Goyle said, trying to flip it around to Vincent once again.

"You used a petrification charm on me, and then I bloody well hit my head and began bleeding all over the shower floor. Then you flipped me over and started caressing me. I only broke it cause you started playing with my privates!" Vincent exclaimed. If he was going to get only one chance to talk about it, this was it. He wasn't leaving out how horrible Goyle had made him feel.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Draco said, holding his hands up in front of both of them.

"Crabbe... Vincent, I don't give the least bit of care if you're into boys. Just don't have sex with anybody in front of me. Goyle, if you have a problem with him being bent, get it out of your system now, or you'll have to explain your expulsion to your parents. Hogwarts doesn't turn a blind eye to serious threats against students, and I won't help you." Draco stormed back and forth for a few minutes, looking between them one at a time before turning back to Greg, "Oh and before I forget, don't ever try to punish one of my circle without my knowledge again. I don't care what you think they did. I decide on punishments around here. Not addlepated brutes who can't be counted upon to think for themselves."

Vincent knew that wasn't exactly right, thinking about a dozen incidents where he had praised one of his friends for coming up with something inventive to get back at someone before Draco had even opened his mouth, but he wasn't going to do or say anything about it now. Gregory gulped and stepped back. "Now," Draco said, "as to this fraternization business. Who is Crabbe supposed to have made out with or slept with?" Vincent began to speak up, only to be silenced by a glare and a single lifted finger by Draco.

"Um... that weak Gryffindor Longbottom," Greg said.

Draco almost choked, "Longbottom? Weak in the knees can't hold his tea Longbottom?" Gregory nodded and tried to look neutral in effect.

"Well?" Draco asked turning back to Vincent.

"Well, what, Malfoy?" Vincent asked, trying to not give anything away.

"Have you been sneaking around with blond, puffball Gryffindors before today?" he asked. Draco looked intently at him, maintaining eye contact in order to keep his cool, and to judge his friend's response.

Vince smiled inside and was glad that Draco had phrased it that way. He said without a hint of malice or deceit an emphatic, "No!"

"Then that settles it. If Vincent were to run around snogging that little git, it'll now be because you put it into his head," Draco said before turning around to resume his seat.

Gregory stewed at that, and said, "I was so sure he had shagged that balloony prat."

"Can you lay off? He's not that bad," Vincent said, and Goyle's mouth dropped open. Draco waved a hand dismissively and said, "See, that's where it starts. Sympathy. Just do us a favor and if you want to get into his pants, do it discreetly. Nothing good will come of you two making out in public, Crabbe."

Vincent nodded and turned around to open the door and let Blaise back in. Once he was reintroduced to the environment, Goyle looked over and asked, "So, were there any other blokes you fancy?"

"If you must know, Gregory. I used to quite fancy you, but I think that's cooled right off after today. Don't you think?"

"What? Not even Viktor Krum?" Goyle asked.

"I can't see Viktor Krum giving up his beautiful girls for me, so it doesn't matter what I think of his body," he said. It took him no time at all to climb into bed and try to forget the bad parts about today. Then he realized that his robes were still on the floor of the nursery. 'Damn', he was going to have to run and find Longbottom first thing and see if he picked them up, without being too visible or he'd be without robes for the first class this week.

 

* * *

Vincent had managed to find Neville Longbottom early the next morning, and had managed to signal to him that he needed to talk to him alone when next he was at liberty. They managed to meet once again in the nursery, and Neville had indeed folded his robes up neatly in a corner of the potting shed. The retrieval mission had only gotten derailed when the naive seeming boy had tugged at Vincent's arm and asked him, "Can we talk for a bit?"

Neville was walking behind Vincent, after leading him to the potting shed to get his garment. He tried to make it an interesting walk back into the castle, by talking about this and that. Vincent just quietly grunted or nodded in response to most everything he said. He had no interest in plants, and when Neville had changed conversation topics it hadn't been to quidditch, humiliating hexes, or pureblood politics so his responses were fairly noncommittal. Not that Vincent had wanted to talk politics, but he knew when to nod and when to screw up his face in disapproval. Long years of following Malfoy around had seen to that.

So when Vincent was finally suitably attired for classes, he turned to Neville and nodded in an attempt to tell him that the conversation was over. Neville however was not as good at reading his nods as any of Vincent's friends because he actually asked a question that he couldn't give a nonverbal answer to. "So, when did you first know?"

He stopped and thought about it for a bit. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell a secret, even an unimportant one to anybody outside of his house, but chances are he'd learn more about the Gryffindor as well, and it was almost a rule that giving a little to gain a lot was the way to do things. Pansy kept referring to it a sweetening the trap, but Vincent wasn't sure exactly how that applied in this situation. Regardless he said, "Last year."

The other boy's face fell forward and his blond bangs obscured his eyes briefly before he looked up  enough to have his eyes pierce the obstruction. Light brown orbs made contact with his gaze and the soft voice asked conspiratorially, "Have you done anything with anybody yet?"

Another long pause occurred while Vincent tried to determine if it warranted a longer response. He figured that Longbottom hadn't been sleeping with half the school, so it was likely that he too was a virgin. The issue of first kisses aside, they had both gone to the yule ball last year and it was possible that Neville had gotten a kiss in thanks from the Weasley girl. Vincent remembered that much because they made such an odd couple, and when you went by yourself you tended to notice who everybody else went with.

"No," he responded, before asking, "You?" He had decided not to get longwinded all of a sudden just because the conversation was turning serious.

Neville shook his head, "I've thought lots about snuggling, and kissing and other stuff, but I hadn't kissed anybody for real before you. I used to think about girls last year, mostly Millicent Bulstrode, oh please don't tell her that. But this year I had to pay attention to the guys in the showers and although it was still sort of the same it was different and then I hadn't thought about what it would really mean to be intimate with a guy until you... um.... yesterday and then when you pushed your hand under my shirt."

Vincent smirked and said, "Bulstrode?"

Neville sighed, "Why did I even mention her name?" He then shifted his gaze to meet Vince's and said with a joking tone, "If you tell anybody I said that I'll tell everyone you felt me up while I was asleep." Vince sniffed as if he was upset the other boy didn't know that he could keep a bloody secret. "Still, It's not like I've been looking at Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown or anything. That should have probably been a clue." Vincent couldn't help himself and he broke out into a sniggering chortle, which turned into a full-bellied laugh. He only stopped when half the corridor full of students was whispering about the pair of them walking down the hallway together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If reading about sex between two 15 year-olds isn't your thing, you should skip the second half of this chapter.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or global concepts herein. My name is not J.K. Rowling, and this is not meant as a threat to her ownership of Harry Potter.

 **Reader Beware** : Homosexual Relationship, Explicit Sex, "British" Dialogue with American Spelling.

 

* * *

 

On Tuesday, Greg had tried to do things like before, but Vince still didn't feel safe to walk around alone with him. So when Draco turned away to head to Professor Snape's office and had shooed the pair away, Vince had quickened his pace and headed to the Library. Greg had followed him a third of the way there, but when he saw where he was headed he asked, "Oi, Vince? Why are you going to the library? You suddenly like books?"

Vincent came to a dead stop and looked behind him with an inscrutable look on his face. He couldn't very well respond with, 'I'm trying to go somewhere you'd rather cut your arm off than follow me into', so he said, "I'm gonna study."

Greg was unimpressed, "Study what? How many times you can look out the windows before you fall asleep?" That took him a bit aback, he hadn't really thought that far ahead but then he remembered that Professor Flitwick had just assigned them an essay earlier that day.

"Charms. We've a scroll to write. Remember?" he said while quirking his eyebrow.

"It's for Flitwick. He won't care if you turn in a quick job on Friday. Let's go get the firsties' candy off 'em!"

"Later? I'm not doing that now. Now I'm gonna study," if the truth be told, he couldn't really convince anybody to give him their possessions with Greg's and his trust dynamic screwed up like it was anyway. In the back of his mind, if he thought about it, after chatting with Neville yesterday, he didn't want to take the candy from the first years. It felt like picking on the shy Griffindor all of a sudden. Leaving it at that, Vincent pushed on, and when he finally arrived, he pulled open the Library door.

Upon stepping inside nearly every head in the room looked at him, and more than a third of their mouths dropped open. He could see Ravenclaws: Boot, and Chang, Hufflepuffs: Abbot, and Finch-Fletchley, and even that Gryffindor shrew Granger. He wanted to stare them all down and exclaim, 'Get your ogles in. Yeah, I study too.' but he stopped himself because he'd get tossed right out on his ear by Madam Pince. So he instead moved over to an empty table, and sat down to get out his parchment and quill.

It was hard to put his thoughts in order on the page, and he had to rewrite the essay three times before it was presentable. It had also taken up all of his free time, and his stomach growled to signify the next thing on his schedule. Vincent looked up embarrassed to make such a ruckus in the library, but saw that he didn't have to apologize or even attempt to get stares to reverse direction. The library was beginning to thin out. So he had plenty of leeway to look around while putting his parchments away. That's when his gaze flitted over Granger's table and saw the Weasley boy and Neville sitting with her.

Vincent's eyes locked on Longbottom and he began to gaze at the round contours of the other boy's soft face, when Neville noticed the attention and looked up. Their eyes met and Vincent gulped, and hurriedly broke the connection. His hand strayed and knocked over the inkwell making a mess of the desktop and his fingers. Cursing under his breath he reached for his wand with his non-dominant hand, and made a bigger mess. Finally getting inside his robes to grab the slim wooden cylinder he pointed it at the desk and whispered _Scourgify_. The spell cleaned the table, but to his dismay he saw the top few layers of table varnish disappear along with the ink.

He groaned and he could see the Gryffindors looking over at him as a group and Weasley was laughing quietly. Granger gave him an exasperated expression of disdain, as if he had meant to distract her from her studies. Neville gave him a look that was one part confused concern, and one part amusement. With that, and the heat he could feel in his cheeks, Vincent stood up and moved to the doorway as fast as he could. He didn't even care about the ink drops he must be flinging everywhere as his right hand swung back and forth. He had to get away from the embarrassment.

Pushing into the nearest boy's bathroom, he put his soiled hand under the sink and turned on the water with his free hand. After seeing what his charm had done to the surface of the table, he wasn't going to risk his hand. The ink was stubbornly refusing to vacate the surface of his skin, although the water clouded all the same. With a deep growl, Vincent slammed his clean hand down on the basin, and heard the door swing closed. He turned to look at the door and saw Neville Longbottom leaned against the wall, one hand on the door frame as he had just closed the door.

"Crabbe... um.... do you want some help?"

Vincent's heart leapt into his throat, and he stood and said with a hint of confrontation, "Your charms are worse than mine, Longbottom! I'm not having you remove all the skin on my hand."

Neville shook his head back and forth, "Uh, no, I rather... that is... I meant I could loan you my bar of soap? I can't seem to keep my hands clean with the soap they supply in the bathrooms, between herbology and ink stains and whatever has gone wrong in potions I always have to go clean up." Neville reached into his robe pocket and withdrew a package of waxy paper bound with a band of rubber. He held it out to Vince and then looked at the package once more. He jumped like he had just been startled and then unwrapped the rubber band and the paper. Neville then stepped forward with an uneasy grin.

Vincent took the bar of soap and said, "Thanks." He rubbed his hand over the bar and then under the water. To his great relief the stains began to leave his hand. He rinsed the bar off after making sure his skin was clear, not sparing the time to check under his fingernails. He turned off the tap, and stepped forward to put the bar of soap in Neville's hand as he wiped his formerly ink-stained hand on his robes. He towered over the shorter boy for a moment and said, "Don't tell anybody about this."

The other boy gulped and nodded wordlessly. When he felt the beginnings of his cheeks turning a deeper shade once again, Vincent made his exit and hurried to the Great Hall for dinner.

 

* * *

 

It seemed that over the next few days, Vincent kept running into Neville when they had free periods or after meals or even one time while running an errand for Malfoy. The errand was to deliver a box to Professor Sprout, and he saw Neville working away at his special project. He had walked up to the boy and they had somehow decided that snuggling on the floor of the potting shed was more fun than trying to get to know one another while Neville was supposed to be doing work. One thing had led to another and that had led them to their current situation.

"I'm not you know," the other boy said.

Vincent drew his eyes together in confusion and finally burst out and asked, "Not what?"

"I'm not an easy lay," Neville responded.

Vincent laughed and asked, "Why're your clothes off, then?" as they laid together on the floor of the shed with the only scrap of clothing on them being Vincent's robes laying over them, and Neville's underneath them on the floor. Vincent was spooning Neville from the outside, and he was strangely at peace and horribly aroused by the position they were in.

"I know that's what your friends think, whether you told them that to protect your reputation or they decided it on their own. I don't care. But I'm not so lacking in self-respect I offer my body up to the first person who shows the least bit of interest in me," he responded.

"Not fooled, huh?" Vincent asked.

Neville shook his head, "No, you like me. If you just wanted to deflower me you'd have tried it the day we kissed."

"I don't understand why you like me back," he admitted while snuggling further into the other boy's back.

"I guess since that first time... I just saw a different side of the 'Domineering Crabbe' and found likable things," he replied.

Vincent ran his hands along Neville's belly and the desire in his heart mimicked the desire in his loins. "You know...."

"What?" Neville asked.

"If we actually do this and go public, dad will want us to get betrothed." Vincent said.

Neville thought about it for a long moment, and said, "So our choices are we don't ever do anything but pine after one another for three more years, we have a secret relationship, or we plan the rest of our lives together right now." The blond was quiet for a moment and then said, "You've thought about this a lot already. I'm still working on the part where I admit I prefer boys and can't seem to get you out of my head."

"For propriety's sake in order to hide the shame of my family's second son being a homosexual you will have a formal relationship," Vincent said with as much of an impression of his father as he could manage.

"I was always a recluse, so I don't know what high society demands. But if the alternative is we hide this part of us forever, I will do whatever your dad and my gran agree to," he said, causing Vincent to sigh while wrapped around the shorter boy.

"Pure-blood society would make the same demands on a witch and a wizard, but the wizard usually has the out that he was sowing his oats. If the witch isn't from a more influential family he can get away with deflowering her if there isn't a kid. So you're okay with this from the beginning?" Vincent asked.

Neville nodded and unhinged himself enough to turn around and face the chubby dark haired boy who was clinging to him. "I've always seen something in you, it was just directed at others like Draco Malfoy. You're loyal, and determined, and have the attitude that nothing of yours is anybody else's business. You're a private person, but you have opened yourself up to me over the last week. How could I want to hide that I acknowledge all of that?"

"And what about the times we tormented you?" Vincent asked, looking into the eyes of the boy he had fallen for. His voice choked at the end of the sentence as he realized that every bad deed was in that question, waiting for rejection at the overflow of bad memories.

Neville drew closer and said, "Vincent... I've never had pig-tails," then he closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Vincent passionately. It took only a second for Vincent to overcome his hesitation and kiss him back, suddenly his hand that wasn't trapped under the body of the boy was roaming Neville's back and gripping his upper thigh.

Vincent felt Neville's rod grow in rigidity, 'How he could have my rigid cock trapped against his behind all this time and be flaccid is beyond me' he thought. As they broke their kiss he gently pushed Neville back onto the floor of their hiding space. He got up onto his feet briefly, shucking the robe to shift his body and smiled as he sat back down over the boy's lower legs and lowered his mouth to encompass the boy's cock.

"You don't have to... oh," Neville said as Vincent set to work. Despite it being his first time, he had seen moving pictures and thought this was how it was done. Apparently he wasn't rubbish at it, as Neville writhed under his ministrations and reached down his hands to run his fingers through Vincent's hair. He bobbed up and down, then licked the underside of Neville with his tongue as he let the deliciously hard member pop out of his mouth. He reached over and grabbed his wand, maneuvered his lover's legs so that they were out of the way, and inserted the tip into Neville's crack.

"Do you want it to feel better?" he asked, and the boy panting in front of him nodded after only a moment's wait. Vincent pressed the tip of his wand to Neville's opening, said the spell and conjured the oil. Then tossing his wand aside he lowered himself once more, but this time he inserted his middle finger into Neville's hole and began searching for his prostate. Neville almost howled with pleasure as Vincent found what he was looking for. With each bob down the shaft of his new lover and each fluttering touch along his prostate, Neville bucked with pleasure.

It didn't take Neville long to release his load into Vincent's waiting mouth with a loud moan. He bucked his hips upwards and held them as his body spewed pulse after pulse into his lover, who had pulled his finger out and held onto Neville's hips with both hands, steadying him as he continued to suck even as the boy's cock became extremely sensitive after ejaculating. Finally it subsided and the pudgy Gryffindor's hips lowered to the ground and his spent penis fell from Vincent's lips. Neville opened his eyes, a sleepy expression on his face and he said, "That was amazing, Vincent. Simply the most amazing thing ever."

Vincent Crabbe adopted a devilish smirk and scooted forward using his grip to lift Neville's legs and tilt them up towards his chest, "Wait," was all he responded. Neville looked flustered and smiled up at the big Slytherin. Vincent maneuvered his prick towards Neville's entrance and gave him a surprisingly gentle smile. With a firm pressure he began to press forward into the smaller boy's hole and when he winced, Vincent began rubbing his belly in an effort to relax him. "So cute," he said with a soft whisper and Neville shuddered as Vincent's cock head slipped past his rim and entered his passage.

Neville was so tight, even after being fingered for long minutes before. He hadn't even begun to move yet and the feeling of triumph at breeching his walls and sliding in to the hilt had made Vincent so much harder, it was difficult to not immediately begin hammering away at the boy who's rear surrounded his most sensitive organ. He looked at the face of his lover and asked, "Alright?"

Neville nodded and said, "Please don't stop. I'll think you're just a tease again."

"Want to hear you ask for it," Vincent said with the evil smirk returning.

"Oh for the love of everything holy, fuck me right this minute or I'll make you regret it when I'm no longer impaled on your gigantic cock!" Neville yelled out in desperation. It didn't take him long to realize how vulgar what he had just said was, or how loud it had been. A bright blush colored his cheeks and that was all Vincent was waiting for.

"As you command," he said, withdrawing slightly and then pressing back in. It felt like heaven to him, a thousand times better than his hand. And with the retreating and thrusting motions that he had begun he saw the waves of feeling he was forcing into Neville and it pleased him. He not only wanted Neville's and his first time to be special, he wanted him to enjoy it, like he'd never be able to find another guy with the same combination of tenderness and ferocity.

To that end, Vincent began extracting almost his entire six inch length from Neville and pounding it back into him with an increasingly frequent rhythm. For Neville's part he had his eyes closed and his mouth hung open panting when he wasn't whimpering in lust fulfilled, and his blond head tossed back and forth with abandon.

Neville gasped numerous times and when Vincent got close he slowed down and began purposefully pounding his lover's prostate, proving that his memory for some things was just fine. Each calculated thrust was a major effort in trying to stave off the inevitable, as his balls contracted, his penis tensed and the head of his cock began to get even more sensitive with each slide in and out of the other boy's bottom.

He ejaculated and blew his semen into Neville's canal with one last thrust and then leaned forward, still inside the other boy, and caressed his cheek before passionately kissing him. They stayed like that for a minute or more before Vincent extricated himself and let Neville's legs fall back to the floor into a more natural position. Vincent looked into Neville's golden brown eyes and asked him, "So?"

"That. That. Oh my. That. Was. Merlin! The Most. So Amazing," the boy beneath him sputtered out unable to form words properly into sentences. Vincent nodded and placed an index finger on his lips to silence him, and smiled once more.

"I'm yours and you're mine from now on. I don't share. I also don't care what Potter and your roommates think about us being together," he said. As he said the words he realized he really didn't care about what anybody thought, not even Draco and Gregory.

Neville focused his eyes on Vincent's and said, "Likewise." Vincent thought it was funny that Neville had become tongue-tied and quiet and he had become so talkative. Still, sexual escapades did that to people. He felt more connected to Neville than he did to anybody right now. He wanted Neville to love him forever and ever, and no longer craved anybody else's approval; not his father's, not Draco's and not Professor Snape's.

"How did it feel?" Vincent asked as he wrapped his arms around Neville and rested his cheek against the other boy's.

"Weird at first, then it felt so good...." he said trailing off as if looking for an adjective that would do the experience justice. "Look you'd have to take a turn yourself to know, but I'm not sure I want to let you. You might not do that to me anymore, and then I'd be very cross," he admitted. Vincent laughed and they drifted off into a sort of dozy, daydreamy half-sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or global concepts herein. My name is not J.K. Rowling, and this is not meant as a threat to her ownership of Harry Potter.

 **Reader Beware** : Homosexual Relationship, "British" Dialogue with American Spelling.

* * *

Vincent had just watched Neville head back to the main building and he grabbed his robes and put them on. It had been a really great assignation, and he meant every word of it, which made it all the more wonderful for him. Still, something had to occur to alter his mood. As he stepped into the corridor he heard, "So, did you plumb his depths to the bottom or is it just a coincidence that his name is so dirty? Or were you riding his pole instead, Vince? I'd never have guessed he'd be the aggressive one but it's always possible."

Vincent stopped and stood with his hands balling up into fists, then turned to the left to look at Gregory Goyle sitting on a bench just inside the hallway. It was the moment he had to live up to his convictions. "That's our business, isn't it, Goyle?" he asked rhetorically. He turned to face his "friend" and made certain he could reach his wand if they were going to pick up where they left off Sunday morning, despite Draco's warnings.

Greg pushed off of the wall from the alcove that Neville certainly hadn't seen him in, and walked towards Vincent. "Now you're being all impersonal an' private? I just wanted to save you from scorn and ridicule. Nobody'd believe that you used your Slytherin guile to manipulate that boy into being your bitch and you don't care one whit for him," he stated.

"Believe what you want to. I've got no time for this," Vincent said. He didn't want to turn his back on the treacherous boy, but if he didn't he'd have to live in fear the rest of their time at school so he gathered his courage and began to walk away.

He heard footsteps behind him, "On the other hand, if you actually have feelings for him, every Gryffindor in the school will want your head cause there's no way they'll believe it's real." Vincent clenched in his heart but tried very hard not to show outward signs and walked on without saying anything. Goyle's position and footsteps almost assured him that they had fallen back into the old pattern. "I can hear it now. Potter will even accuse Draco of using you to seduce his roommate." At that, Vincent came to a complete stop.

"Why are you going on about this? You don't care one bit about what a poufter like me does or feels. I could feel your disgust in the shower!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Goyle came to a stop beside him and looked away as he said, "Because you're falling in love with a blood-traitor, and you know the Dark Lord is back and will be expecting your service."

This caused Vince to laugh, the expression building from his belly to the curled edge of his lips. "So you're looking out for me because you don't want to be tortured with the Cruciatus curse by the Dark Lord alongside me. That's funny!" Vincent said.

Gregory looked over and said, "No, it's cause you're my friend. I thought you needed to be turned away from fraternization. Didn't think you'd run right out and do it as soon as things cooled down. I hoped I'd be able to make you forget, but you broke the curse and bolted."

"What?" Vincent asked while turning to face Gregory when out of nowhere the taller boy wrapped his hands round his head and drew Vincent's lips towards his own. They were about to kiss when Vincent thrust his dominant hand up and planted it on Greg's chest. "How dare you? First you try to torture me, or rape me or whatever the hell, and now you're trying to seduce me? It's almost flattering since you used to go on and on about Daphne Greengrass's body," he said.

"You said you fancy me! I'm here. Now. You don't need some Gryffindor prat who gets bad marks in every course but one!" Gregory exclaimed.

Vincent grabbed Goyle's hands and drew them off of his head, a snarl on his face as he said, "That boy is someone I like, and he likes me. He's the one I'm with, and we are going to be together whether you like it or not."

"You idiot. The Dark Lord will kill you if you show up with a Gryffindor duffer in tow!" Goyle said.

Vincent frowned and began walking away once again, "Then maybe I'll just sit the whole thing out." He thought about the hexing he got the day he had startled Neville, "Besides... he's better than you. Stronger. Maybe you should sit it out too, Goyle." He was just certain that Gregory Goyle was rubbing his head at that. Vince didn't care and began to walk away, this time alone.

 

* * *

 

Things went surprisingly well over the next few weeks. It was hard for either of them to hide their attraction, what with them having several classes together, but Vincent didn't care. Their secret meetings, especially on weekends, became more frequent and true to his word, Draco ignored it all. Goyle finally shut up about his lover being a Gryffindor.

Vincent and Neville began spending more time together and even began doing their homework together where it overlapped. Neville may not have been good at potions, but oddly enough he was more disciplined than Vincent was in a bunch of other subjects. It was too bad the teachers didn't take seating rearrangement requests until the new term, or they'd be sitting next to one another instead of having to steal glances occasionally across the room.

Still, there had been an unfortunate run-in with the watchdogs of Gryffindor. The first time he had walked Neville back to the portrait that lead to the Gryffindor common room he had been ambushed by Granger as he left. Hanging upside down in the air and having his wand simultaneously blasted out of his hands had been panic inducing until he had seen who had been responsible.

"What do you think you're doing to Neville, Crabbe?" she had asked.

"I'm not hurting him," Vincent had admitted.

The mousy female had laughed at that. "Do you really expect me to believe that? What are you after? Harry's whereabouts? The password into Gryffindor Tower? Or are you just trying to gain his confidence so he'll spy for the other side?" she asked levitating him higher towards the ceiling.

By that time the redhead had walked up behind her and began staring hatefully at him as well. The only one missing was Potter, and he was almost glad the fierce golden boy was absent as he replied, "He's my boyfriend. I love 'im!" This was the one thing she apparently wasn't expecting as she lost concentration and Vincent was suddenly falling. He hit the floor and hurt his everything, head included, and had to lay there moaning on the stone surface.

At least he did until he felt strong arms pick him up, throw him against the wall and his head cleared enough to see it was Ron Weasley who had him pressed against the wall with his fists balled in Vincent's robes. Vincent decided to use humor instead of insult and blinking through the stars in his vision he smirked as he said, "Sorry, Weasley, we're exclusive." Ron didn't find it humorous despite the position he held Vincent in looking like the opening to an attack or a kiss.

"I'm not gay, you slug. I'm mad that you've been seducing my house mate!" he nearly shouted. "If you so much as touch his privates, I'll scissor yours off!" he threatened.

Vincent thought about Neville naked and for the first time in his life his mask slipped. The big Slytherin began to blush, and he looked away and said, "Please don't castrate me. Neville won't be pleased."

Ron gaped at him, but Granger seemed able to see how deep their connection was from the mere glimpse he had shown. Hermione stepped forward and tapped Ron's elbow, "Let him go, Ron. It's obvious that two boys wouldn't have a long, chaste courtship. Seamus and Dean can't stop scheming to get girlfriends, and just imagine how crazed they'd be if the girls they are always asking out didn't say no."

The redheaded Gryffindor let go and Vincent slid to the floor. He was still too dizzy to move much and getting manhandled immediately after hadn't cleared his head. She continued, "Just don't break his heart needlessly, or I'll use you as a target for dueling practice." Vincent grunted as if that were obvious to him.

"Also, sorry about dropping you on your head. I didn't mean to. I guess I wasn't ready to hear that Neville is gay and going out with a Slytherin," she said before weaving a silence charm so they would maintain privacy while speaking the password to their common room. The pair disappeared behind the portrait, which closed leaving Vincent alone on the landing. He scooped up his wand and quickly pocketed it, certain that the last thing he needed was for his Head of House to find out about this incident, and headed back to the dungeons.

 

* * *

 

When he had made it into the Slytherin common room, Millicent Bulstrode had looked up and walked over to him before he could even make it more than a few yards from the entrance. She looked him up and down with an expression of concern. He quirked an eyebrow at her in a wordless query and she asked, "What happened? You look like hell."

"Nothing much. I fell," he said. He wasn't sure why he was covering for Granger and Weasley, but it felt like what he should be doing, so he did it. He wasn't even put out at her inquiry, she was a prefect, and it was part of her job to notice things like this.

"Are you sure you weren't pushed down the stairs?" he heard from behind him. Turning he looked over at Goyle, sitting on the couch with Pansy Parkinson.

Vincent growled and began to head for his dormitory room, only to have his arm grabbed by Millicent. "If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here. Even if Draco is busy, I'm here. I don't like you being like this, Vincent," she said. He had stopped moving forward as she tugged on his extremity and turned back to face her.

"Being like what?" he asked.

"Off. You're as withdrawn with us lately as you used to be with everybody else, your attention in class is bad, and you've been strange looking lately," she said.

"What?" he asked again. This time Pansy chimed in from across the room, "You're constantly wearing a goofy grin, even in class."

"I'm in love, Pansy," he said, matter-of-factly, as if that admission didn't warrant a followup barrage of questions. He saw Goyle visibly sulk and groan aloud as Millicent's eyes lit up and Pansy ran the length of the room to meet them.

"You've got a crush, or are you seeing someone?" Pansy asked. Millicent gripped his arm harder and asked, "Is it someone we know?"

Vincent hastily freed his arm and took a step back, "My love life is my business, girls." The pair deflated, and in Millicent's case it seemed to be the result of a personal jab at her confidence. Was she actually getting upset over his desire for secrecy about his love? Vincent looked closer and saw Millicent turn and step further away. 'No, she likes me?' he asked himself. Since the conversation had seemed over, the common room returned to normal levels of noise, and Vince took the opportunity to turn towards the dormitories again.

Goyle took this moment of normality to stand and announce to the entire common room, from seniors down to first years, "Yeah. Leave him alone about his blood-traitor, boy lover." As those words dropped from his lips the silence was palpable. The younger students looked confused and the eye lids of the older ones, those one year his junior and above, became hooded with distrust and disgust.

Not satisfied with outing him to everyone in the room, Goyle continued, "It's certainly not Slytherin House business. right? Are you adding shame to our entire house by snogging in public yet, or is still just a quick one up the bum in seclusion?"

Vincent's focus narrowed and his sight clouded to everything but Goyle's sneering face. He began striding slowly towards the couch with full intention to smash Gregory Goyle's teeth down his throat, when he heard a resounding slap dead ahead of him. It caused the red he was seeing to draw back enough for him to make out that Millicent was standing in front of Goyle and had slapped him with enough force to drive the boy to his knee. "You think you're so good, Goyle? You're calling him out for being in love with a boy, while you're as good as jealous. I can recognize envy when I see it. I won't stand for this, not against a guy like Vincent who's always stood by this House and his friends," she ranted.

He gathered his wits and calmed himself, "It's okay, Millicent. I kind of wish I could return your feelings, since nobody has ever stood up for me like that." Goyle looked like he was about to get up and throw a punch at Millicent, but thought better of it and simply rubbed his jaw. He turned a withering glare on Vincent as if to say, 'Letting a girl fight your battles for you?', before Vincent cleared his throat.

Looking at Goyle like he was a pile of fertilizer he turned back to the rest of the room. "What I do with my boyfriend is my business. Keep your noses out, or I'll break 'em," he said. He made eye contact with every face in the room. The young ones blanched and looked afraid that he was going to pound them then and there, and the older ones stared back with an air of challenge, but not a single one raised a wand, or stood up. With that, Vincent turned on his heel and continued on the way to the dormitory, bustling past a shocked Pansy who had really not moved since the startling revelation.

He paused at the doorway and said, "Goyle, thirteen years of watching your back and keeping your secrets...." He looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with the other boy, "It's over. I don't care what Draco said, you can have a go if you want. You had just better hope your one shot kills me." There was enough ice in his voice to drain the mood in the room as numerous occupants sucked in air at the threat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a sex scene. As before, if two minors having sex annoys or offends you there is a note below to warn you off a good paragraph in advance.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or global concepts herein. My name is not J.K. Rowling, and this is not meant as a threat to her ownership of Harry Potter.

  **Reader Beware** : Homosexual Relationship, Explicit Sex, "British" Dialogue with American Spelling.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until the fourth week of their being together that something horrible happened. Vincent was looking for Neville so they could study charms homework, or get in a quick shag, when he saw the last thing he ever expected. Neville was standing round the corner wrapped in his arms, looking adorable as always. The only problem was that Vincent was watching the scene from the intersection fifteen feet away. He quickly drew his wand and began advancing on the pair. They were so preoccupied that he got to within a foot of his wand touching the impostor when he was noticed.

Fake Crabbe's eyes widened and Vincent opened his mouth to ask in a dangerous tone, "What in hell do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?"

Neville froze and looked up, shrugged violently out of the arms of the impostor and looked back and forth between the pair. Vincent was hurt to hear his voice come from the impostor, "We hadn't done anything yet. Isn't that right, love?"

"Tell me who the hell you are or I'll hex you so bad you'll end up in hospital," Vincent threatened. The unspoken truth that the polyjuice potion would wear off before too much time afterwards and he would find out anyway was obvious. Vincent wasn't sure he wasn't going to hex the impostor anyway. This was a big breach, to try to cozy up to someone's boyfriend's for sex or just to play with their emotions. Vincent wasn't sure which would be worse.

"Vince, don't do anything which could get you expelled," Neville said quietly at his elbow.

Fake Crabbe gave him a defeated smile and said, "Pansy."

Pansy Parkinson?!? Vincent was livid that Pansy had the stones to do something like this, especially after he had told everybody to stay out of his business. It was also bizarre that a girl was making moves on his lover. While he was fuming he thought a bit further along. "How do I know you're not Goyle?" he asked.

His own voice answered him, "Goyle gave me your hair, and told me who you're going out with. I wanted to feel what it'd be like with a bender."

"I hardly think kissing a gay boy would be that different," Neville chimed in.

"Why stop at kissing, love? I wanted you inside me," Fake Crabbe said while looking at Neville.

Neville blushed while Vincent barked out a laugh, "Okay, now I believe you're not Goyle." He stepped back and lowered his wand halfway, more to relieve his arm than to show acceptance of his impostor.

"What's that then?" Fake Crabbe asked.

"Goyle is too insecure to offer that to anybody he doesn't think is strong enough to force him," he responded flatly.

Fake Crabbe advanced slightly and took on a pathetically subservient pose, "Can you let me go? I didn't get far and no harm done, right?"

Vincent sneered while Neville latched on to his free arm. Vincent opened his mouth, "Only if you give me all the potion you have left and tell me who gave it to you."

Fake Crabbe sputtered, "Oh, I made it myself...."

"Cut the crap. I know that only Professor Snape, Granger, Malfoy, or one of the upper years could have made it correctly without screwing up at least one batch. Granger wouldn't give it to any Slytherin, and Snape wouldn't give it to anybody, and certainly not anyone planning to seduce a student. Plus he'd get upset at the missing ingredients before long," he said, proud of the soundness of his deductive reasoning.

Neville piped up, "So either it was Malfoy, or you paid for it in a back alley."

"Upper Years...," Fake Crabbe began, only to be interrupted again. "Would have charged you dear for it. Much more dear than what it'd be worth to fuck someone else's boyfriend," Vincent said.

"Why don't we just go into the second floor lounge, 'Pansy', and wait for the potion to wear off. Then we'll pick up where we left off," he offered.

Fake Crabbe grew frustrated and crossed his arms in a huff and turned partially away, "It was Malfoy okay? Goyle said you two were getting closer, and Malfoy didn't like that it seemed serious so he sent me to try and throw a wedge in."

"Nev?" Vincent asked, only to have his boyfriend turn to him. "When did Fake Crabbe here find you?"

Neville responded, with a confused look on his face, "About twenty minutes before you showed up."

"Alright then. _Obliviate_!" he said, rapidly raising his wand again.

Neville was shocked that he would do that to someone he knew, but as Fake Crabbe became blank eyed and Vincent grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him along, he stopped fighting the flow.

Once they were stopped and in a side room alone, Neville turned to the larger boy and asked, "Why'd you do that? Now she's forgotten everything and is going to come looking for me again."

Vincent smiled at him and said, "Exactly. And if she doesn't know that we know all about the plot..."

Neville gasped and said, "Oh, then she can't tell Malfoy or Goyle, and you don't have to request new rooms! Oh I love you. You're so much deeper than you let on, Vince." He then leaped into Vincent's embrace and pressed their lips together. Moments later after the passionate exchange, they unlocked lips and looked into one another's eyes.

"You know, if she finds us intimately intertwined she can't sneak up and seduce you," Vincent said while wiggling his eye brows seductively. His mouth adopted a sinister smirk, one that Neville was used to and wasn't frightened of in the least. The griffindor smiled and brushed his hair from his face, "You were planning on bumming me this afternoon before you got here, weren't you?"

Vincent nodded with a widening grin, "Although I wanted to study charms homework too."

Neville smirked, "We can do both." He pulled out his wand and conjured a silencing charm. Then Vincent pointed his wand at the door and said a spell to jam the lock.

"I am man enough to let you fuck me, Nev. I know how you feel about me and I promise not to stop buggering you rotten even if I really like it," he said with that devilish grin that meant his thoughts were in the gutter, but ultimately meant fun for Neville.

Neville asked, "You promise to reciprocate today?" as he began to remove his trousers.

Vincent nodded and began to undo his trousers as well. He walked over to the couch and bent over, lifting his robe hem with the motion, as he worked his pants and trousers down to the floor. "If you don't get me off I'll do you right after."

**[This the point to stop reading if you are at all undesirous of reading about two male minors having sex with one another.]**

Neville almost ran over to his partner and lifted Vince's robe to bunch over the small of his back as he pointed his wand to Vince's hole, worked the tip in slightly and said the spell that conjured the needed lubricant. Vince shuddered as he did every time the cold oil had filled him previously, which was every time he made it a plan to play with his hole while masturbating. Neville dropped his wand and gripped both of the wide hips in front of him with both hands and began kneading the flesh.

"It's a huge turn on to be having my way with a big, tough bloke like you, Vince. I'm hard already and we've barely made out at all."

Vince shifted his behind and wiggled it seductively, "Fuck me, Nev! Give it to me hard! Always been a fantasy of mine to be taken forcefully," he said only to stop and gasp as Neville obliged by guiding his prick to Vince's hole and trying to press inside. Vince gasped in shock at the pain as Neville's thick cock sought entrance to his inner chamber. He'd figured it'd be like this, he was at least an inch longer but Nev was wider around. Still, it bloody well hurt until Nev had forced himself inside in one motion to rest balls deep against Vince's ass cheeks. The pain was immediately dampened with an onrush of pleasure as the member brushed his prostate and Vince moaned loudly.

Neville reached forward to grab Vince's belly and caress it before moving his hands up to his shoulders, digging in almost painfully, and began pounding his ass with abandon. He felt Neville's belly and balls slap against his backside with each thrust and he was so damn full that he couldn't help himself. He moaned like a little bitch and grunted as his lover gave it to him as hard and fast as he could manage. Vince's eyes were screwed shut and he didn't open them until he felt Neville quiver, and then he noticed the warm sluicing feeling of Neville's cum filling his insides.

Vincent howled in pleasure as Neville released his grip on the larger boy, and staggered back while removing his penis from his anal cavity. It had been over rather quickly, but it had been absolutely fantastic while it was going on. He had never felt anything half as intense, and that included every time he had plowed into his lover. The pain at first was unpleasant, but it started feeling good so fast he almost didn't care.

"Was it good, Vince? I didn't want to hurt you, but you said... and then I got into it, and remembered the best part of when you do me, and... oh god that felt lovely," Neville rambled on as he fell panting onto the couch.

"Fucking brilliant, Nev," he gasped out as his weak knees buckled slightly, forcing him to lean against the couch with a thin sheen of sweat covering his face.

"Why didn't ya tell me it hurt?" Vincent asked. He rolled over and laid his head on his boyfriend's thigh, and looked up at his sweet, beautiful, round face. Neville blushed, smiled and shrugged without answering. "No, we've been at it like rabbits. You never said," he said.

"Because it doesn't always hurt, and if it does it's nothing compared to how amazing you make me feel after," he explained. He casually ran his fingers through Vincent's bowl cut and smiled again. Vincent was unsure how such a delicate boy could want to regularly endure such discomfort, and never say anything bad about the cause.

The confusion must have been written on his face, just another case of his mask slipping around Neville, because it prompted a further explanation. "It's not really painful, like the Cruciatus Curse, or breaking a bone or something. If I think about enduring the not great part, I'm to the great part in no time. Make sense, Vince?" he asked, looking down at his lover's face.

Vincent guessed he understood. After all, he had forgotten all about the opening stages once Neville hit his stride. He had recovered his breath, and he still hadn't blown his load so he sat up, and put his right hand on Neville's knee. "So you're still up for being shagged?"

Neville looked over and smiled, "You did promise." He smirked and blushed as he admitted, "I've been wearing a plug all day. Uncork me, love?"

Vincent smiled back and said, "Kinky, and innocent at the same time. I'm so turned on right now." He stood and pulled his lover into his arms, and a big kiss. He planted both hands on either side of Neville's hips and lifted his robes to his sides. As he broke the kiss, Neville spun around and Vincent fumbled his wand out of his pocket to cast the lubrication spell in a flash. The anal toy fell to the stone floor and Vincent pressed the head of his rigid penis into Neville's rear entrance without any resistance.

Fucking Neville with most of their clothes on was hot,  the hem of Neville's robes bunched up and covering most of his view, making it more tactile and raw. He set up a quick pace and nearly pulled out with every withdrawal before each big thrust which caused Neville to howl in pleasure. Feeling Neville as intimately as this, he was reminded of the buggering he had just received as a trail of semen started dripping down his own inner thighs. This caused Vince to climax sooner than he had intended. However, this time he didn't stop hammering into his boyfriend until after he had milked his entire load into Neville, causing a slight froth of white genetic material to cover his member.

Vince pulled himself out and the pair of them collapsed onto the couch again covering their immodesty by rearranging their robes. He once again grabbed his wand and he cast a cleaning spell to remove the evidence of their reciprocal lovemaking. The door burst open then and he saw a version of himself crash inward to fall onto the floor. Vincent couldn't help but laugh when perhaps he should have been confused. Fake Crabbe managed to make it to his feet just in time to shudder and ripple into the petite form of Pansy Parkinson wearing too large of a uniform. So she hadn't been lying. Oh well. He tried his best to snort out a query of "Pansy?" Which caused her to leap to her feet and run away, once again leaving the couple alone.

Later that day he mentioned to Draco that he didn't feel good enough to help him with his problems today. He begged off saying that he had seen something strange and felt like he should maybe go see madam Pomfrey. When Draco asked him when this was, he related that it was because someone burst in on him and Neville in their moments of afterglow and it had turned out to be Pansy, but it hadn't looked like her at first. Still, Pansy ran away after seeing them sitting together with the evidence of their previous intimacy strewn on the floor, so he didn't even get to ask questions. After hearing the full explanation, Draco growled. Inwardly, Vincent grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or global concepts herein. My name is not J.K. Rowling, and this is not meant as a threat to her ownership of Harry Potter.

 **Reader Beware** : Homosexual Relationship, "British" Dialogue with American Spelling.

 

* * *

 

It had been a good long while since the incident with Pansy, and the whole of Slytherin had begun to accept the relationship between the two boys, or at least to keep their negative opinions to themselves. This was something Vincent was thankful for, because by now the entire school knew that he and Neville were an item, including the staff. Surprisingly enough, nobody ever caught them in the act of lovemaking, but it wasn't even a secret anymore, and gossip had already died down.

The only reason he hadn't written home about the relationship was that he didn't want to force his boyfriend to make any permanent decisions. Still, more interference led to that result anyway. Goyle had been unable to describe his former best friend in a series of letters to his own parents without such a mixture of confusion, lust and disgust that they eventually worked out that Gregory had a crush on him and that he was unavailable because he was shagging some other boy. That was readily apparent when the owl came with the simple note that had scared Vincent white as a sheet in the middle of lunch one Tuesday.

 

_Dearest Vincent,_

__

_Mrs. Goyle came over for tea and informed me that you are the object of her son's eye, primarily because of your activities with another boy at the school. I cannot say that I disapprove of a match between you and the Goyle boy, but am surprised to hear that things may already be serious between you and this other child. I trust that you will write to explain, and include a proper introduction of your paramour. I cannot say I am pleased with you sowing your oats when you should be studying, but I was also once a teenager so I will curb my displeasure on this score._

__

_Yours,_

_Mrs. Edith Crabbe_

 

Vince broke out into sweats. She had used the word 'other child', as if he were some firstie who didn't know anything about what he was doing. Vincent pushed his chair back  and stumbled away from the Slytherin table, walked numbly over to the Gryffindor one and handed Neville the letter. Harry Potter was halfway through asking, "What do you want, Crabbe?" when Neville made one pass through. His lover handed it back to him while looking a matching tone of pale white.

"Neville, it can't be that bad, man. Why are you both standing there like idiots?" Ron Weasley asked.

He blankly stared back at Ron and answered, "I need to write a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe." He said it in a wooden tone, and Hermione and Harry looked confused. Ron on the other hand gulped. When Vincent grunted in response to Neville's statement, the pair looked briefly over at him instead. However it was the lengthening shadow of his head of house that caused all attention to gather around the pair.

"Mr. Crabbe, why are you standing here at the Gryffindor table with your mouth hanging open gathering flies?" he heard. He turned and saw Professor Severus Snape standing behind him.

"Professor Snape! I need your help! We need your help," he managed to sputter out while placing a hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville dropped his eyes and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Does this pertain to your... relationship with Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Crabbe?" he asked drawing the question out to an embarrassing length. When Vincent nodded quietly, he crossed his arms and said, "Very well. Come along both of you." Neville stood and meekly followed the pair out of the great hall.

 

* * *

 

Soon enough they were sitting in Snape's office. Both fifth-years kept looking at their hands while the professor read Mrs. Crabbe's letter. Professor Snape had grilled them using indirect questions after his first read through, and had been asking more and more personal questions as they waited. There was a knock and before Vincent or Neville could recover from the sudden interruption, Snape said, "Come in, Minerva." Moments later, in walked Professor McGonagall who simply made her way over to stand next to Professor Snape. He casually handed her the letter, and began staring at each of the teens in turn.

"So you two have been rutting like animals throughout the school and not merely courting one another. Now you've been caught and you need to explain yourselves to your parents and guardians," he said. Professor McGonagall didn't even bat an eye at that accusation. Vincent tried to put a spin on it, "Sir, the letter does not actually say..." However, Snape was not in the mood for prevarication today. "Thirty-five points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for bringing scandal to your Houses," he said, while still staring through both boys by turns.

Both boys looked up and stared at Professor Snape at that. Their eyes met and he seemed to be staring straight into their souls. Neville weakly said, "Yes, sir," while Vincent simply nodded. Now however it was McGonagall's turn to speak. "Severus, we have a more pressing problem and three adults to appease." Snape nodded at that and turned back to the pair.

"Is your attachment strong enough to weather the strictures that will be placed upon you going forward?" he asked the pair. Neville nodded and looked longingly at Vincent. For himself, Vincent merely looked at his head of house with a smile and said, "I love 'im."

"Well, it's obvious you're happy enough. Your grades have improved significantly, Mr. Crabbe. I believe this relationship has been stabilizing for you," Professor McGonagall said.

Snape hrmmed and said with an odd note of satisfaction, "Mr. Longbottom has improved drastically as well. Very well, we will help you. Just understand that if either of your parents or guardians demand a chastity component as part of the betrothal terms we will be forced to enforce it." Both boys shuddered at the thought of having to wear enchanted y-fronts and be subjected to random checks to ensure their presence by the teaching staff.

"As Mr. Longbottom is the heir of his house you can expect quite a few restrictions. For example, his Grandmother or Great Uncle may demand that he impregnate a witch with suitable breeding to produce an heir," McGonagall said. The prospect of children was something that Vince had ignored entirely up until now. His brother was around to carry the Crabbe name, so he simply hadn't gone down this line of thought. For his part Neville blanched.

"There are magical ways, Neville. Despite the forms requiring flesh to flesh contact, that is just tradition, and one in my opinion meant to punish wizards for going against the norms," she continued.

Professor Snape interjected, "Well the mechanics are quite immaterial to this discussion! You might as well be aware of the likely requests your elders will make in order to acknowledge your eventual union. Most notably that your father will fight against you becoming a Longbottom, Mr. Crabbe, and your Grandmother will fight against you becoming a Crabbe, Mr. Longbottom."

"Professor Snape is quite right. House litigators will compare your lineages and they will fight tooth and nail because neither family wishes to lose a son. In the end however, it is most likely that you will join Mr. Longbottom's house as he is the last of his line, while you are not, Mr. Crabbe. It is the same reason that you will be required to raise an heir. You can also expect that if your firstborn isn't a boy you will be pressured to keep trying," she explained.

Both of them knew that female heiresses were harder to marry off, because for the child to take on the name and lineage of the dying house, the father had to share the same name. In effect, it'd be the same thing as their situation all over again, trying to convince a male to give up his name for the sake of his children. Both boys collapsed slightly under the weight of their futures together, and that assumed they both survived the coming conflict with the Dark Lord and his followers. 

"The main reason your father will fight the inevitable is because he will not want to put up a dowry for his son. I know your father, Vincent, although I cannot say we are friends. He will not take quickly to the notion that you are a practicing homosexual, and would resist any attempts to choose a more traditional paramour. He will not look well upon you becoming the lesser known husband of a Gryffindor, and he will not like the implication that he has to pay for the privilege." Snape emphasized the word privilege like he had instead said tax.

"Lastly, and not to pry into your love lives, but the wedding ritual requires that in a case of name-taking that the one taking on the other's house must be the passive partner on your wedding night when the bond is consummated," McGonagall said with a mundanity that belied the intimacy of the subject. Snape for his part was actually looking away and crimson began to creep into his cheeks. Vincent wasn't sure what he had just heard. He thought the most stodgy teacher in school had just dictated the terms of sex on their wedding night. He looked over at Neville, who was beet red and looking directly at his lap.

"That won't be a problem, Professor McGonagall, it wouldn't matter either way." Vince said. He almost beamed when he said it, causing her to blush slightly too, making him the only one in the room not ashamed or flustered about the prospect of tough Crabbe giving himself up to timid Longbottom on his wedding night. It might also have to do with the casual way in which he had confirmed their sexual versatility to two adults.

"Very well, Mr. Crabbe. I will write a letter to your father. Professor McGonagall will write one to Mr. Longbottom's grandmother, and you will each write letters to your respective guardians. In your letters you are to downplay any antics you've gotten up to behind closed doors and express your deep emotional attachment to one another. We will make it plain that you each asked us for help and that we explained the reality of your joint future to each of you, children and all," Snape said while standing. The boys stood at the unspoken signal, and prepared to file out of the office together, Vincent reaching unconsciously for Neville's hand.

"Vincent, I suggest you be frank but do not get flowery. Your father is going to be touchy about it in any case. There is no need to cause him to further his prejudice that being gay makes you less of a man. In fact, that goes for you as well, Longbottom. Don't write a sonnet. Dismissed," he said while turning to face his colleague. The pair ran from the room hand in hand.

Later that day he composed his letter alongside Neville and let him see it. It was almost exactly as Professor Snape had requested. He made it clear that he had no intentions of marrying anybody else, regardless of who his parents might put forward. Then they sent the pair of letters off.

 

* * *

 

Days later Goyle leaned over him while they were preparing for bed. Things had gotten much better between them, but Vincent still flinched and had to fight the urge to go for his wand. "I hear you proposed to Longbottom," he said.

"Not like you're supposed to but yeah. I didn't have a choice after you told your mum all about us," Vincent replied.

Goyle slammed his hand against Vincent's bedpost and said, "Damn it, Vince!" causing Vincent to almost follow through on his first impulse.

Draco Malfoy walked over and put his hand on Goyle's shoulder. "Goyle, you lost him on day one when you treated him like a toy. This is the inevitable outcome of two pure-bloods engaging in an extended tryst that is made public to their parents. How you could have been stupid enough to think that your parents could offer you up as a consolation husband and that it would work is beyond me," he said.

At that the tall Slytherin rounded on the slender blond and said, "He was supposed to dump Longbottom and let me save him!"

"Why would I dump someone who loves me for someone who is just jealous? You probably haven't even fooled around with a guy. Why would you want to force yourself into a loveless marriage without even the prospect of decent sex? I'm not into sharing, so a mistress would have been right out," Vincent spat at the back of Gregory's head.

"I could give you what you want in bed. It wouldn't matter if I got what I want," he said while looking over his shoulder.

Vincent sighed and let his mask drop once more, "Not that you have any idea what I want, but It'd have mattered to me. I don't just shag Neville because it makes me feel good. I want him to feel brilliant because of me."

Gregory looked confused, as if he didn't truly get the truth in Vincent's words. He had probably been taught the same as Vince had been. Pure-blood Marriages and the reproductive activities within them are for the purpose of getting a child with fertility charms and ritual imbedded within it. Sex is for the purpose of self-pleasure. The entire idea that the pleasure of your partner being just as or more important than your own was not something his father had discussed with him when he got the sex talk at 13. It had mostly been about being in control of the situation and not leaving any bastards behind. Vincent doubted if Goyle's father's version had been much different, and Vince had learned on his own what he wanted out of sex with Neville.

"I just don't understand why you'd choose a Gryffindor over a Slytherin. You didn't even look around for a boyfriend from our house!" Gregory practically yelled.

Draco read the anger in his face and said, "I don't think I'd ever get involved with a Gryffindor, but I certainly wouldn't end a relationship with anyone I was happily involved with just because the alternative choice for spouse was a Slytherin." Draco understood. Even though he had tried to split them up before, he understood. Vince nodded to him in acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 

Within a week two parcels arrived on the same day during lunch, for both Vincent and Neville. Vincent saw that his was from his parents and he wondered if he should even open it. So convinced was he of bad news, that he was certain it contained a negative response, or a semi-positive one with a pair of enchanted y-fronts as well. He still gathered his courage and looked inside, after looking fleetingly at Neville and how he was faring. Inside was a brilliant green robe, a small box and a letter.

 

_Vincent,_

__

_It gives me no great pleasure to say this, but you have recently become something of a disappointment to me. Your great destiny should not have been derailed by your hormones, or your emotions, but things have reached a point where you must prove your worth as a pure-blood because of your actions. The entire concept of chastity measures is ridiculous to me, given your prior activities have already most certainly circumvented their need, but I refuse to have any child raised by me seen as sinful in the eyes of society. Therefore, there will be no betrothal between you and the Longbottom heir._

__

_Below this letter you will find a new robe. Wear it and the attendant finery at your wedding, and present him the enclosed ring, which is your great-grandfather's wedding band. If you consider me suspect in acquiescing in these matters please have the ring checked for unusual enchantments by Headmaster Dumbledore. Your dowry has been transferred in trust into a vault at Gringotts and awaits your graduation from Hogwarts, or your twentieth birthday, whichever first occurs._

__

_Do your best to make your husband and his family proud, Vincent. For you have exhausted all of the goodwill I can muster on this account. Do not seek to visit your mother without my express knowledge and permission, and do not look for anything beyond your already fine wizarding education as your right as a Crabbe, for soon you will not even be that any longer._

__

_Mr. V. Aloysius Belgrave Crabbe_

Vincent did not realize he was crying as he stood up to draw forth the robe from the box. His compatriots saw the verdant cloth and a host of oohs and ahs rose from the Slytherin table. The girls, especially Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, stood and approached him. They crowded around to examine the fine embroidery and the excellently stitched cloth. There was a slight cough from behind him and Vincent saw a smiling Neville carrying a brilliant red robe draped over his arms like a stack of towels.

"My Gran says that Professor Dumbledore will let us have the wedding here, at Hogwarts, near winter break," he said. His eyes showed that he had been crying too, but the look on his face made it obvious that the tears had dropped in joy. The girls around Vincent began to excitedly jump up and down and Vincent stepped away from the table to swiftly embrace his fiance.

Neville collapsed to his chest, and the two robes they held meshed their bright colors between them. As word spread through the Great Hall other students, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs primarily among them, walked up to slap both Neville and Vincent on the back and congratulate them on their nuptials. It was such a spectacle that Professor Dumbledore had to ask the students to save their congratulations for the day at the end of term when the two boys would become men and husbands. Things quieted down, and as Vincent looked up at his headmaster, he thought he saw more than a glint of water in his eyes as he nodded in acknowledgement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or global concepts herein. My name is not J.K. Rowling, and this is not meant as a threat to her ownership of Harry Potter.

 **Reader Beware** : Homosexual Relationship, "British" Dialogue with American Spelling.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the term occurred as expected, and with the approach of Christmas, things got rowdy. Because of his inability to snub all of his male friends by asking just one, and the unusual case of him marrying a male anyway, Neville chose instead to ask Hermione Granger to be his best maiden. Vincent thought it was a fine choice instead of choosing Harry, Ron, or any other male student in his year to be his best man and spark anger between them. Vincent was not quite so lucky as he walked up to Draco Malfoy and shuffled his feet to ask him for his participation. Gregory Goyle was present and he looked up before Draco and asked, "So which of us is it?"

Vincent was at a loss for words, having met Goyle's betrayed eyes and said, "Draco," he paused for a long time and finally continued, "Draco, I wondered if you would do me the honor of standing at my side on the upcoming event of my wedding." Goyle sprung up before Draco could answer, "This is shite!" he screamed as he ran from the room. He paused only long enough to spin round on the threshold and exclaim, "I'm your best mate, and you don't even have the courage to give me a chance to be that again."

Draco stood, looked Vincent in the eyes and said, "I'm afraid I can't see a way to help you without hurting Goyle, and my father will be none too pleased that I am helping you in your marriage to Longbottom. My hands are very tied, Vincent."

Vincent was unsure of what to do, "I can't risk Greg ruining everything. He's been upset and jealous since before Neville and I went out."

Draco turned, "Since everybody will talk if you pick any boy besides Gregory or myself, perhaps you should ask Pansy. Neville did choose Hermione. You could also be very unconventional and ask Professor Snape, to which nobody would whisper about."

Vince sighed, "Professor Snape is standing in for my father. And Neville is good friends with Hermione. Pansy and I aren't close." Draco shrugged and walked out of the room, presumably to find Greg.

"I know it's not normal," Vincent said quietly to nobody in particular.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Vincent handed his great-grandfather's ring to Harry Potter, after it had been thoroughly checked by Dumbledore and Professor Snape. And nearly everybody in Gryffindor and Slytherin above year 3 gathered on the last day before students left for the holidays in the great hall. Neville was apparently going out of his mind with worry, as his Grandmother, Uncle Algie and other relatives showed up right on time, and were already sitting in chairs near the stage. Vincent's father was absent, but his mother came, much to his surprise. His brother Al was absent, but he had expected that given that he worked in Australia and was unlikely to get leave for days yet.

Nobody would let Vincent in to see Neville to console him because of some stupid tradition about grooms not being able to see their fiances until the ceremony on the day of the wedding. It wasn't the first time he wished he didn't have to pretend to be a girl in this wedding, but the traditions were clear on the matter, and trying to revise centuries of pure-blood wedding tradition that much was beyond any of their powers.

When Vincent made it to the entrance of the Great Hall, he saw nearly every student in his year in both his and Neville's houses, the entire staff except Filch, and on the dais before the stage: Hermione, Neville, Harry and Professor Sprout, who had lobbied Dumbledore to perform the service itself. He couldn't help but stare at Neville staring back at him from the platform. His dirty blond hair was neatly cut, and he wore a fine suit that fit him perfectly, and showed off his slimmer physique that he had earned over summer and the first months of the school year. A physique that, while still not thin, was much slimmer than his own. He looked like a vision, with his red wedding robe covering his shoulders and sides, and the look he gave Vincent made him want to cry.

Professor Snape walked beside him the length of the Great Hall, and when they paused at the base of the dais to be asked who it was who presented the young fiance, he answered, "I Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, and Head of Slytherin House do present Vincent Belgrave Crabbe."

"Very well and well met. Young Vincent, please ascend the stair to stand next to your fiance," she said. Vincent smiled widely and walked up the short flight of stairs, proud just to have this moment, ignoring that all of his friends were present. He gripped his robes in his hands and made sure he wouldn't trip because of them on his way up. He even forgot to feel bad that his closest friend's greatest rival was his best man because Draco had refused. When Harry met his eyes and nodded with a tender smile, he felt like everything was perfect. If Harry Potter could stand next to him and smile at him, with Professor Snape feet below, then it was a wonderful day and he would have cause to remember it as such for the rest of his life.

"As is tradition in all Longbottom weddings, as I have been informed, the groom will speak on his feelings for his spouse to be," Sprout said, stepping back so that Neville could turn to face him.

Neville's magically amplified voice filled the hall as he said, "Vincent, you have become the dearest part of me this year. You made me come out of my shell in ways I had not imagined I still had yet to grow. Your depth of kindness and constancy has led me to a deep understanding of you as a fellow man, and as the love of my life. And your clear affection that only grew as we spent time together has given me a new lease on the hope that should fill these halls even in dark times. I cannot look at you without my heart breaking if I do not receive a smile, and I cannot look away when you have me in your arms, for the one thing I see when you look back at me... is love." Neville began to tear up as he finished, and wiped his face with a handkerchief that Hermione slipped into his hands surreptitiously.

Professor Sprout stepped forward and turned to Vincent asking him if he had anything to say in response. Vincent nodded to the older woman and turned back to Neville. "I don't talk much, so I hope this doesn't come out wrong. I have to tell you that I fought to fit in: to not go out with a boy, to not go out with anyone outside my house, to not show my feelings, to not fall so deeply in love that I don't know what else I get up for in the morning. From the moment we first kissed I was drawn to you Neville Longbottom, and now it feels like I have always been yours, heart, mind, body and soul. You make my only ambition to be worthy of your love. To be a person who would not shame you no matter what the excuse or circumstances," he said, pausing before concluding, "That's all I wanted to say."

A hush fell over the entire crowd. Vincent's ears burned as he suspected that this was the first time anybody but Neville had ever heard him string so many sentences together outside of an essay. His face heated as well, and he turned back to Professor Sprout, rolling his hand in the impatient signal to go on as she stared at him slightly agape. She and everybody near the front broke into laughter at the comical gesture.

"Forgive me, my dears. It seems I've been remiss in my duties. Let us resume," she said. "Do you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Grandson of Augusta Longbottom take Vincent Belgrave Crabbe as your husband, to honor and cherish for the rest of your lives?" Sprout asked. Neville nodded and proudly said, "I do!" Then she turned to Vincent and asked, "Do you, Vincent Belgrave Crabbe, son of Vincent and Edith Crabbe, Grandson of Eludor Crabbe take Neville Franklin Longbottom as your husband, to honor and cherish for the rest of your lives?" Vincent vigorously nodded and rang out, "I do!" Professor Sprout nodded and continued, "And furthermore do you cleave yourself to the House of Longbottom, adopting your husband's name, lineage and responsibilities as Heir of his House to create a future for the family you today join?" He nodded again, and said once more, "I do!"

"Please gift your rings," she said, stepping back again as Neville turned to Hermione and Vincent turned to Harry. They turned back to one another and Neville held out his hand, palm up and Vincent carefully laid his left hand flat on his fiance's and smiled brilliantly as an ornately carved silver band was pushed onto his ring finger. He looked down at the band and felt a tear hit the back of his hand. It took him long moments to realize it had come from his own eye, and he looked up, eyes meeting Neville's. He blinked to try and move beyond the moment and turned his hand over, and opened his right to reveal the gold ring he intended to place upon his love's finger. Neville placed his left hand in Vincent's and it was the work of moments for Vincent to blink through his misting eyes and push the ring into place on Neville's left hand.  

"Now we are all in accord. Be there any party of substantive relationship to either of these two able to provide any sufficient claim to halt this merger of blood, name and life?" she asked the assemblage. Nobody said anything, and Professor Sprout quickly moved on to say, "Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may seal your vows with a kiss." Vincent almost growled and stepped forward to grip Neville's head and bring their lips together. A loud cheer went up from the crowd, and even though the kiss began as chaste it progressed quickly. Both of them stood there in one another's arms with tears beginning to stream down both their faces and the single kiss became a series of passionate exchanges.

They separated with great difficulty, and Professor Sprout was overcome with emotion as well as she said, "Dear friends, it is my distinct honor to now present to you, Neville and Vincent Longbottom." The pair turned to face the crowd, linking hands instinctively and everyone stood to clap, with quite a few of the students in their year, such as Ron Weasley, whistling or whooping and making a thunderous noise. They still had the wedding spell to go, which would link their rings with a charm, and then they would move them from their left hand ring fingers to their right hand ones, but the public part of the wedding was finally over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to confuse anybody, but I finished editing the last 2 chapters and decided to post them together. So if you've been following this story and the first part of this final chapter seems unfamiliar to you, head back one. Lastly, if reading about two young men (as they would be considered of age now) having sex with one another is not your thing, you should probably skip to the first break and only read the epilogue.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or global concepts herein. My name is not J.K. Rowling, and this is not meant as a threat to her ownership of Harry Potter.

 **Reader Beware** : Homosexual Relationship, Explicit Sex, "British" Dialogue with American Spelling.

 

* * *

 

They had danced all night once dinner was over at the celebration party. Goyle had even walked over to Neville and congratulated him, saying he was a very lucky man before leaving the room entirely. Vincent was speechless when he heard about it. The only thing that topped it was Harry dancing with Neville while Ron danced with him.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry I ever threatened you. You make Neville so happy, especially today. You go right ahead and do whatever you want to his... um... unmentionables," Ron had said as the song ended. Vincent had laughed and nodded, unable to string anything memorable together to reply.

Now they were alone in a room that the staff had provided for their use in the teacher's wing. Their mundane clothes were stacked up neatly on a dresser, and there was an adjoining bathroom. It was like a resort inn, and the luxury was not lost on Vincent, even though he would have demanded much more three years ago if you had asked him about his wedding night then. They had engaged in a fierce bout of kissing wars immediately upon entering and had barely gotten the door closed while Professor Dumbledore closed the door and they heard a locking spell.

"I love you, Vincent Longbottom," Neville exclaimed as they collapsed onto the large four poster bed.

"I love you, Neville Longbottom!" he replied. They stared into each other's eyes until Vince's husband yawned with an angelic smile lighting his face.

Vince furrowed his eyebrows and said, "None of that! We've still to consummate our vows!"

"So I can't bum you in the morning?" Neville asked with a smirk. Vincent sat up and shrugged out of his wedding robes and began to undo his vest and tie.

"No. Now. And you better strip afore I practice the disrobing charm I saw in a book last week. You know I'm pants at charms I've never done before," he said, getting his chest nearly bare. Neville began languidly stripping and in a few minutes they were naked in each other's arms once again. Soon Neville prepared him and worked himself into a hot spell by kissing and caressing Vincent everywhere on his body. His tongue commanded his husband's nipples, his chest, his neck and his mouth with equal ardor and Vincent had a hard time not demanding that Neville take him immediately.

When Neville pushed Vincent's legs up, rolling his knees towards his chest he got even more excited. Then his lover did force his thick cock into Vince's sensitive entrance, and there were the brief moments of pain before he opened up, like normal, and Vince gritted his teeth and grimaced like always. Neville stopped halfway in and asked, "You okay, love?" this was when Vincent remembered that Neville had always taken him from behind, and didn't know that it was always painful for him at first.

Vincent nodded and smiled at Nev, even though his anus was quivering with the need to push the invading object out. Neville nodded in return and began to pump forward with his hips, thrusting into him earnestly and gently. Soon the feeling of Neville massaging his prostate with his rod overcame everything else, and Vincent smiled up at him with a blissful expression marred occasionally with twinges of intense passion and shocks of feeling that steadily built.

By the time Neville let his load loose inside Vincent, he had reached such a crescendo of pleasure that the larger boy had leaked semen from his own flaccid cock head onto his chest. Neville and he both felt a surge of energy that signaled their status as wedded wizards, in the magical sense, and Neville pulled out to lie beside Vincent.

"That was amazing, love."

"Doesn't practice make perfect?"

Neville blushed and smiled back, "I suppose it does."

"Good, cause I'm not sure the wedding charm took. I think you need to bugger me again," he said with an earnest expression on his face.

"You're going to wear me out before we get to Longbottom Manor!" Neville replied in protest. Vincent snickered in response.

Neville smirked as he rubbed himself before leaning in. He planted a kiss that stole Vince's breath away and said, "You'll regret this selfish 'long bottoming' session later on when I force you to have me on every surface of our private wing."

Vincent laughed, "I wasn't ever gonna make that pun." He looked Neville in the eyes as he rolled his knees towards his chest and gripped them with his hands on the underside. "'Sides, everybody has made me out to be the bride, so I'm gonna take the one good part out of being a bird tonight," he said. Neville shook his head and then laughed before pressing himself back inside of his husband's anal canal.

 

* * *

 

Blasts rocked past the pair left and right, as they ran through the grounds of Hogwarts to try and meet up with Hermione. Out of the darkness leapt a figure wearing a black robe brandishing a wand, and both Neville and Vincent screamed out their spells. The one-two _stupefy/petrificus totalus_ shocked the Death Eater and the large man fell to the ground at their feet, his mask slipping from his face as he rolled over.

"Dad?!?" Vincent exclaimed as the face locked in a grimace peered up at him blankly.

Neville grabbed Vincent's hand and yanked him away from the rigid body. "Vince! Come along! He won't get killed there, although he'll probably wish for it instead of Azkaban again," Neville said as they rushed through the battlefield.

"I know. I just didn't think I'd ever be in a fight against my own father!" he said as he ducked, a tree trunk exploding behind them.

"Well, I never thought it'd be someone else who killed Bellatrix Lestrange either. We can't know the future, love!" he said.

"You two have no future," they heard as Gregory Goyle stepped out from behind a corner and aimed a Cruciatus Curse at Neville. The sudden appearance of Vince's former friend had caught them off guard, and Neville was hit with the beam of light and writhed in wordless pain as he fell to the ground.

Vincent turned towards his husband and screamed, "Nev!" He ducked to the side and swung his wand towards the dark haired young man, "Expelliarmus!" Goyle's wand left his hand all right, but the bolt struck him dead in the chest and knocked him back into the wall. The force was enough to knock him on the head and he rolled away. Vincent didn't pay any attention to that as he reached for his husband and helped him to his feet.

"Excellent... ugh... work, Vince," he said as they shuffled past the unconscious Slytherin.

"You always did win the argument that we don't have to duel for keeps to win," he said. Neville nodded, and Vince silently agreed knowing that he would have felt horrible for actually killing his childhood friend, even if his life was on the line, and he had throughly disarmed him before he could chant Avada Kedavra at either of them.

"Hey, it's my job to keep the most aggressive member of Dumbledore's Army on an even keel. You'd probably regret killing anyone you know, and in these conditions you could know anyone," he said.

They heard a stumbling sound behind them as they saw the bushes ahead of them part and Lucius Malfoy headed towards them. Neville spun around and fired off a stunning blast that lifted Gregory off his feet and slammed him into the wall with enough force to cause the stone to expel dust everywhere. Meanwhile Vincent blasted Malfoy's wand arm with a temporary shock hex, and he crossed the distance in no time at all by leaping right into his face swinging his large fist to collide with the older man's jaw. He heard, "Goodnight, Goyle," behind him as he took the time to bind the grown man's hands behind his back and take the wand he was using from his grasp, pocketing it.

Neville ran over and looking at his handiwork asked, "Why didn't you just curse him?"

"Sometimes Ron is right. He might easily break my curse, but he can't resist my fist, love."

FIN?


End file.
